DES201-2018, Week02: Character Design 1201363, Ross
For a General Synopsis of this Level see ''Level Design'' '''Character Design Robert – Personality: As the Player Character, Robert is the focus of this story. He is Confident, Outgoing and is generally seen as likeable by most people. He is very charming and has a way of making people feel comfortable around him, however this is just an act. He is a generally manipulative and deceptive person and in some ways he doesn’t even realise this, He thinks very highly of himself and dismisses the horrible things he does to people and makes excuses for his selfish reasons for committing crimes. As shown in the scoping section of level, He is confident and doesn’t worry about keeping a low profile. He is pretty cynical and looks down upon a lot of his targets, He thinks of himself as being somewhat superior to them to justify the fact he steals from them. Throughout the game he starts to realise a lot of these flaws, particularly in his interactions with Peter, and how he makes excuses for stealing from others. This leads to the player being able to choose which direction his arc goes in. They can either go through with the heist with Robert using his manipulative personality to his benefit or they choose to forgo the Heist and pass the watch on to the next person ultimately saving him. Appearance: He is Muscular, Square jawed and Tall, taking up a lot of space in the scene compared to other characters in the scene, this is emblematic of his personality. Carrie – Personality: Carrie contrasts Roberts personality in a lot of ways. She is a lot more pessimistic than he is and worries a lot of about the Heist going wrong. She is designed this way to show Robert’s arrogance. In the gameplay she reminds the player If they start taking to much time on the scoping or planning phases but will also warn the player if she feels they don’t have enough information. She is comfortable in who she is and her reasons for being a criminal and mocks Robert for his denial of his personality. She is not able to charm people in the way that Robert does and prefers to watch from a distance instead of interacting with people but is generally cynical of their targets which is where they find common ground. She wants Robert to embrace who he is, or who she thinks he is, and accept the reasons that he is a criminal. Appearance: She is much slimmer that Robert and appears to stand out much less than he does. She wears neutral coloured clothing and has designed her appearance to fit in. Peter – Personality: Peter is the store owner who Robert speaks to during the scoping phase of the level. He is very friendly and far too trusting and open. He is designed to test Roberts Morals. Because he is so kind with Robert it makes it much harder for him to hide behind the delusion that his targets deserve to be stolen from. This forces him to choose whether to embrace his criminal nature and rob from Peter or to abandon the Heist. Peter reveals to Robert his struggles in keeping his business running leading Peter to realise that robbing him could mean the end of Peters business. Appearance: Peter is older and much shorter than the other two characters. Much less imposing giving off a welcoming impression.